Memories of a Opportunity
by SweetSugarCloud
Summary: 'The person I was yesturday isnt what I am today. I'm reborn. Am I dreaming? If I am I never want to wake up. I dont care if theres danger. I want to be here. I belong here. With you.'


Memories of an opportunity

**A/N: **_Hi guys__ , this is my first story I've written so please be nice. If I have any grammar or writing errors please let me know. _ _I hope you like the first chapter. Enjoy_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing of Sonic the Hedgehog._

_**Chapter 1**_

'I really never had anything to live for. My life seems purposeless. Is that bad? Am I the only one? Sometimes my voice doesn't get herd. I feel so alone, yet I have so much. Am I selfish? Weird ? A lot of unanswered questions. '

"Amy come here please."

"Coming mom" I loved my mother she was so pretty with her long pink quills and so strong and honest since my father was killed 3 years ago. Hard time for us, but she always made me feel better. Still to this day I don't know how my father was killed. But I miss him so much. I came downstairs; my mom was sitting on the couch reading some paper.

"Yes mom?" I asked worried looking into her teal green eyes.

"My job needs extra help with something, but Miss. Anna will be watching over you until I get back."

" Again? But I'm sixteen I don't think I need our maid watching me."

"I know Amy but I'm just being safe."

"What? What's wrong with your job anyway?"

"Sorry Hun, but I can't tell you."

"You never tell me anything about your job; it seems to stress you out a lot."

"Just trust me on this; I'll be back in two weeks. Promise"

"Ok" I said with a sigh

*-Next Moring -*

I got up at 5:30am. My mother's plane leaves at 8:00. I got ready and went downstairs to see my mother with her suitcase, about ready to leave.

"Alright Amy, well I'm off" she said going toward the door.

"Wait; aren't you going give me a hug?" I said giving her a hug

"Ill miss you dear." She started crying as I felt warm tears going down my shoulder. I was wondering why she was acting like this. It was just a business trip I assumed. But why did this time feel different?

"I'll miss you too mom."

After a few moments she stared walking outside, while Miss. Anna was putting her stuff into the car. My mother started walking toward me again with something in her hand.

"Amy dear, I want you to keep this."

"But W-

"Shh, here." She put a blue crystal heart necklace around my neck.

"Your grandmother gave this to me when I was your age. I thought it was about time I gave it to you." She said with a smile as she kissed my forehead.

"Thank you mom, I love you." I said giving another hug.

" Love you too Amy. "She said returning my hug.

She turned away and got into the car.

"Amy I'll be right back, I just need to take your mom to the airport. I'll make you some blueberry pancakes once I get back if you want?" Miss. Anna said to me

"Yes, thank you."

They drove away. I stayed outside until I couldn't see them anymore. I look up and saw that it was about to rain and I started walking inside. I went on the couch and turned on the TV. I was flipping through channels and stopped on the cooking channel. It's been 30 minutes and I started getting sleepy. Then my eyes started closing.

I started walking up from my nap hearing some bussing, the TV was still on but it was a warring screen.

'Warning. Find shelter immediately. This is not a drill. Warning' Over and over again. I looked at the clock and it was 7:35pm.

"WHAT! I can't believe I slept that long. Miss. Anna! Are you here?"

I got no response.

'That's weird she would have been home by now. The airport is only a one hour drive. '

I looked outside and saw that it was still cloudy. There was a lot of wind, and hail. I went to go look around the house to find Miss. Anna. She was nowhere to be found.

"Miss .Anna!" I yelled hoping to hear her voice.

I heard the Warning come on again. So I decided to go find shelter. I ran to the basement and got into a closet. I waited and waited. After around twenty minutes. I heard this loud bang upstairs. I wanted to go look but something told me to stay in here. I heard more and more banging coming upstairs. I held onto my mother's necklace. I kept telling myself that it was nothing. I started shivering and suddenly the banging stopped. I started to calm down until I heard steps coming downstairs. I held on tighter to the necklace and tried to stay as quiet as possible. I held my breath as the footsteps stopped. It started coming closer and closer until it stopped right outside the closet. Then the closet door opened fast and I started screaming.

**A/N:** _So? How did I do? Should I continue? Remember to R&R it means a lot. __ Until next time._

_~ Chao_


End file.
